Geass, the gift
by KiraEric
Summary: Naruto never had the Kyuubi sealed in him, Sakura takes his place as container. Instead, our hero receives a new bloodline for his eyes, Code Geass. Just Geass itself, no characters from the other anime, technically not much of a crossover. Chap 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Geass?

Quick Guide for some keywords

Shinobi Ninja

Kaa mom, Tou dad, same as above can be used with prefixes such as:

kun(for boys) chan(for girls) san(both I guess, I'm not Japanese) sama(superior)

sensei teacher

Don't worry about the jutsus, I won't use any Japanese words.

Oji grandpa

Chapter 1

The Geass?

A blond wearing an orange jumpsuit walked down a path to a big building. The academy for shinobi of Konoha Village. Naruto sighed. Today was his third year in the academy and so far he failed every test each time. He was confident. Almost everyone in the village despised him, even some of the fellow shinobi themselves. The 12 year-old boy walked in sadness, even his fellow classmates had no respect for him. Naruto looked up. There it was, standing in pride, the academy of Konoha. He walked in.

The class was in chaos with laughter and chatting, until they saw Naruto. The children became quiet and whispered to one another. The boy looked around for a seat. He spotted an empty one near the left top corner of the room. He walked up there, ignoring each negative comment towards him.

As soon as he sat down a teacher walked into the room. The teacher was Iruka Umino, a scar on his face and wearing a ninja headband with a leaf swirl in the middle, he also had a pony tail. He looked at the class

"Okay class, now that you are all in order, we will start today's test."

They all sighed.

_**3 hours later**_

--

Naruto walked out of the academy, drenched in sadness, he failed again. He sat on his usual nearby swing, watching the children rejoice with their success with their parents or guardians. It pained him to see that, every single year.

"Hey mom and dad I passed!"

"Good for you son, we're proud of you!"

He felt a tear down his face, and his heart filling up with pain.

"Hey look, it's the dead-last."

"Pfft, of course he'd fail, what a loser."

"It's a shame he was born on the same day as Kyuubi's destruction, who would of thought he had such bad luck."

"Okay, that's enough, we don't want the Sandaime to here us."

(**Note: In this story, Naruto was born on the same day Kyuubi, making the villagers think he has bad luck, and they still torment him.)**

A man with grayish purple hair walked up to Naruto. The boy looked up.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei, do you need anything?"

The man gave a warm smile. "Naruto, I'm sorry you couldn't pass the genin exam today, Iruka was upset as well."

Hearing that, Naruto cried on the inside. The man wasn't finished.

"But, both of us decided to give you another test."

The blond perked up. "Really?"

The chunin nodded. "All you have to do is this."

He whispered in his ear.

_**Night, training ground forest**_

Iruka jumped from branch to branch. _Damn it, where the heck is Naruto? He couldn't of gotten far with the scroll for forbidden jutsu._

Naruto felt weird. The boy got up from the tree branch he was standing on He suddenly felt rising energy to his left eye. Was it Chakra?

_Wha? My eye...it feels weird, it doesn't hurt be feels weird..._

His left eye turned red with a bird's shadow flapping both wings.

Mizuki appeared in front of Naruto.

"Good job Naruto, now I believe as for passing, you must give me the scroll"

Naruto made direct eye contact with Mizuki.

"Why?"

Mizuki's eyes turned a slight red around the orbs and responded in a monotone voice.

"Because this was all a plan to get the scroll for myself, to gain power, and I used you since you are obedient for a demon brat."

Naruto's eyes widened. He suddenly glared. "Why is everyone calling me a demon brat?"

"You were born on the same day as Kyuubi, people think you have the negative side of Kyuubi, even though the real beast is sealed inside Sakura Haruno."

_Sakura-chan? She's treated nicely by everyone...but why her...she has the Kyuubi inside of her...not me.._

_**Flashback sequence, activate!!**_

_Naruto cried. Everyone was throwing things at him. All he wanted to do was play in the sandbox, but the children around him refused and took action._

_The rocks suddenly stopped throwing. He looked up to see a girl his age with pink hair holding her arms in defense in front of him._

"_Hey you jerks, leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!"_

_The bullies all snorted and walked away, all muttering how much of a waste of time it is to meddle with a girl._

_Naruto got up. "T...Thanks for saving me...My name's Naruto Uzumaki.." He turned away, thinking the girl would leave as well._

"_Wait!"_

_He turned. She was smiling. "My name's Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!"_

_She held out her hand. He made a small smile and accepted the hand-shake._

"_Nice to meet you too."_

_**Flashback no. 2**_

"_Naruto-kun, looks like we both made it to the academy."_

"_Yeah.."_

_She looked at him with concern. "Everything okay?"_

_He falsely nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."_

"_Then let's go to class"_

_From that day on, Sakura made new and more friends, she eventually stopped talking to Naruto all together, but she didn't treat him badly like the classmates did. She just ignored him. Naruto began to become drenched in sadness every day, every month, every holiday, every year. No one cared for him._

_**Flashback end.**_

Mizuki blinked. His eyes turned back to normal, he looked at his surroundings a second time and spotted Naruto. "Oh, good job Naruto, to pass the test, you have to give me the scroll."

The bad-lucked boy blinked. "Hey, didn't you say that before?" _And why did you answer my question before perfectly._

The man scratched his head in confusion. "I did?" He turned serious. "Well, whatever, you get the point, now give me the scroll." Iruka appeared in front of Naruto.

"There you are, what, oh Mizuki, you stopped him first."

Now poor Naruto was really confused. The red eye disappeared. "Eh, I thought this was an extra credit test?"

Iruka looked at Mizuki. "Extra credit?"

Mizuki grinned evilly and pulled out a giant shuriken. "I don't feel like telling you." He threw the weapon at both of the two.

_**(Ehh, I'm going to go ahead and skip the action, it's the same as the anime/manga, Naruto uses shadow clone on Mizuki, blah, turns him in, blah, Naruto passes, let's go straight to the Hokage ne?**_

"Thank you Iruka, that is all, you are dismissed, leave Naruto here so I can have a talk."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The old man looked at Naruto from sitting behind his desk.

"Naruto-kun, did you feel anything strange on one of your eyes?"

The boy gasped. "You saw me?"

Old man Sarutobi nodded. "I've been watching you lately."

Naruto's eyes saddened. "Then you watched everyone mocked me, and did nothing."

Sandaime's eyes grew in pity and concern. "I've sent ANBU to watch over you, for physical damage, words however, I cannot control, the council overpowered me on that part."

"I see.." The old man placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "It takes a long time for people to turn around Naruto-kun, do not worry, things will be good for you I promise."

He stood up and walked to his bookshelf. He made some hand-signs and the self moved to the side revealing a safe.

"Moving ahead, I'm sure you want to find out about your eye correct?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. Sarutobi chuckled and motioned for the child to the safe. "Now, I'm going to draw a little blood from you, it's the only way to open this safe, there are some scrolls inside explaining your eye, I haven't looked at them for 3 years now, so I've forgotten about it."

"Okay oji-san." The Sandaime rolled his eyes. _I've got to fix his respect for elders._

The elder pulled out a kunai from his robe and made a little jab on Naruto's hand, The placed the bloodied kunai direct on the safe, making it open. It revealed 3 scrolls inside.

The Hokage grabbed them out and placed them on his desk. "Before you can look at them, I'm going to tell you about your Heritage." He took sat back behind his desk. "You've known you never had any parents, am I correct?"

The boy nodded sadly. "In actuality, you do have parents, they both died unfortunately'

"Really, who were they?"

Sandaime chuckled.

"Your father was the fourth hokage(yondaime), Minato Namikaze, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a powerful shinobi that was almost high as kage level." He waited for the younger child's reaction.

"So the Yondaime was my dad...and my mom was kage level...then how come know one knows, I would have been treated better!"

"Yes, but, your father wanted to hide your identity as an orphan from his enemies."

"Okay, I understand."

_So tou-san sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in Sakura-chan_

The old man handed Naruto all 3 scrolls. "Now, I want you to read the first one tonight to get a gist of your eye, it's actually a very powerful bloodline, your mother had it from her clan."

Naruto looked puzzled. "So tou-san was powerful by just strength and brains alone?"

Sandaime nodded and looked at the clock. It read 10 pm.

"It's getting really late, you should go to bed now Naruto, and congratulations on passing."

"So what's my bloodline called?"

"Code Geass."

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow oji-san."

Sarutobi smiled at his disrespect. A knock was heard from the door. Sarutobi said.

"It's open Naruto-kun, did you leave something?"

A pink-haired girl came in. "Hi Hokage-sama, sorry to bother you this late, but I came for check-up on the seal."

"Oh, it's you Sakura-chan, very well, hold still."

**Whew, pretty good if I say so myself, as for my other story, Nareach, it's on hiatus for now, probably at least a few months before I can get a solid chapter out if it. **

**Stay tuned for this story though, I'm having an easier time doing this one, so expect an update next week!**

**PS: I won't use any Code Geass chars in here unfortunately, I only see interest in the power itself, it just matches in Naruto to me. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: Konohamaru, and the team

Thanks for the reviews guys, oh and btw Kieru22 I'll try to not include author notes, unfortunately this story was in a rush before I had to visit a relatives house. In fact, I'm so happy, I went ahead and made this chapter with my heart's content, yeah this is probably the first Naruto with Code Geass story, and I'm going to use the best of my ability on this "project"

At first I'd figured it would be a bad idea. Any who, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime looked at a piece of paper with a comical grunted expression. He looked up at Naruto.

"You...turned on your Geass in the id picture..."

Naruto nodded innocently. "Yep."

The third hokage sighed. "...Why?"

"To practice it of course." The old man suddenly chuckled. _Of course, a good practice indeed, he must of used it to command the photographer to take the shot on his orders. So far no trouble, if he read the first scroll he should be fine._

They both heard a creek on the door. A young boy with a blue long scarf slammed it open and flew in. He landed in a ready pose, showing he was ready to battle.

Naruto arched his eyebrows in surprise. "And you are?" The village leader tipped his hat and sighed. _Does it ever end?_

The younger child suddenly full form his position. Another man came in after.

"Oh!! Not again Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru placed his hand on his head in pain. "Damn it, who set a trap?!"

The man tipped his sunglasses. "No, no one set a trap young master, are you alright?"

The young child looked up at Naruto. "Who's this kid Ebisu?"

Naruto twitched. _Kid? He's younger than me..._

The man named Ebisu noticed the blond. _The cursed brat that was born on the same day Kyuubi was sealed. He was thought to have negative energy, and those whisker marks on his face make it worse. I don't trust him_

Konohamaru glared at Naruto. "I know, YOU made me trip didn't you?"

Naruto glared back and grabbed the boy by his scarf.

"You tripped on your own idiot!"

Ebisu yelled, "Naruto, let go of him, he's the Sandaime's grandson."

The 12 year old boy looked at the man with a bored expression, then turned back to Konohamaru. The young lad had a arrogant mean look on his face. "Go ahead in punch me." _This "Naruto" guy is the same as my tutor and everyone else, he won't hit me_

Boy was he wrong, Naruto gave a good deck on the boy's face. "I don't really give a damn who you are." He walked in a calm and cooled fashion to the Hokage and gave him a scroll labeled "1" on it.

"Have fun reading the first stage oji-san, I'm going to get some ramen if you need me."

Ebisu yelled in outrage, "What?!" _First he hits the grandchild, THEN calls his grandfather an old man!?_

"Settle down Ebisu, I'm used to it"

**Outside of the Hokage Tower**

Naruto walked with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He felt a strange feeling that someone was follow him.

He sighed in annoyance. _If only the geass can detect movement, so far I can only tell people commands in the first stage._

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi opened up the scroll placed in front of him. Now that Ebisu and Konohamaru were both gone, he can finally read the secret bloodline in peace.

The scroll read:

_**Code Geass: Stage One**_

_Stage one Scroll 1._

_Choice 1: Left eye._

_This choice allows you to give __**any**__ command to __**anyone**__ or __**any**__ living creature, even a demon._

The Sandaime's eyes widened in shock. _No wonder this bloodline was thought to be on par with the Shodai's ability to control the tailed demon beasts._

He kept reading.

_The limit to this eye is that you may only use to control someone once, meaning using it on a person one time only, so use it wisely, until you unlock your other eye of course (read scroll number 2), then you can command the same person once a day._

The old man closed the scroll. He took out a pipe and placed it in his mouth. "Interesting, it seems Naruto-kun unlocked an eye that is simple, from what I can remember, the right eye was much more difficult to control, according to what Kushina complained about."

**Forest nearby hot springs**

Both Naruto and Konohamaru sat on a log, Naruto took a sip from a drink he bought. He attempted to start a conversation with the younger child.

"By the way, why do you go after your grandpa so much?" _Even if he is a kid, he should know he definitely doesn't stand a chance_

Konohamaru had a sour face. "My Grandpa gave me the name, **Konohamaru**, after the village name." His voice slowly became sad.

"But even though everyone knows that name, nobody calls me that." Naruto had a look of surprise. He motioned for the boy to continue.

"Whenever anyone sees me, they just call me **honorable grandson** and not Konohamaru, nobody sees me as my real name, it makes me kind of angry."

He had a determined look on his face. "That's why I go after the Hokage title."

Naruto rubbed his fist against his chin in thought. _Wow, the kid's a lot like the younger me. I used to have that goal, going after the Hokage title. But after I completely knew everyone despised me, there was no point, even villagers can disrespect their leaders sometimes, hell that's why I call oji-san, oji-san. He yet he does nothing to make me stop._

The blond now had a apatheic look in his blue eyes. "It's not going to be easy, being or fighting for the hokage title, it's a long road of hard work and determination."

Konohamaru gave a confused look for response.

Naruto now smiled. "Work hard, for your dream, and honor it." He stood up. "And when the dream finally comes true, THEN you will feel your goal, finally complete, with everyone acknowledging you."

The boy smiled back. "Thanks...boss." Naruto's ears stood up hearing the nickname. _I guess I could get used to that._

"So, do you have any goals boss?"

The 12 year-old looked at the sky. "To be happy."

"Aha, I found you both." Ebisu came upon the bush.

Naruto pushed Konohamaru forward. "Just go back and stick with this lunatic of a teacher, he might actually give you some ropes to pull."

The man was instantly confused. "What have you done to him you insolent brat?"

The genin cracked his neck. "Just a little talk." He started walking past them with hands in pockets. "If you need me, I'll be at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop."

**Hokage Tower**

Old man Sarutobi happily smiled. He was looking through a crystal orb, watching Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Even though the majority of the vilagers despise you Naruto, you make a pretty good role model, and this starts the road to your goal, Happiness."

**Morning, Naruto's apartment**

Naruto tiredly wakes up, get's dressed and eats instant Ramen for breakfast. After he finished, he drank a carton of milk that expired a month a go. Meanwhile, outside his house a figure on a nearby tree branch was watching his every move. The blond leaves the house and starts walking to the academy. The figure sneaked in the open window to Naruto's bedroom.

**Academy Classroom**

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprised. They all started whispering to one another like they usually do. Naruto heard the class talking about "how he passed" and "why" and ignored them. He continued walking through to find an empty seat. This time, the seat is next to a raven-haired boy with a emotionless face. The Uchiha. Naruto gritted his teeth. He despised the boy next to the seat because of his class rank, rookie of the year. The oranged jumpsuit lad was ranked 5th, because of his training actually being put into effort by the Sandaime. If the boy tried he could of gotten better than the Uchiha named Sasuke.

He sighs and sits next to the stoic boy. Thankfully Sasuke made no comment but only grunted in response. He heard talking in the hallway outside the classroom. Two girls came in, a pink-haired and a pale blond. Naruto grimaced. _Sakura and Ino_. He stopped adding "chan" to Sakura ever sinced she ignored him. You could say Ino was one of the main reasons Sakura eventually ignored and avoided Naruto, she was Sakura's first female friend.

Naruto noticed another empty seat to the other side of him and Sasuke. Ino sat wear she usually did, next to Shikamaru, the lazy genius. Sakura hesitantly sat at the empty seat with a disturbed look on her face.

She had a conversation in her thoughts. _Naruto-kun...it's been a while._

_**Oh, what's this, you've finally started to noticed the brat pinky?**_

_Grr...Why'd you have to fuse with my inner me,?! She was less annoying._

_**Like I said, I end up unwillingly fusing with an inner personality that's my gender, some stupid Kitsune code.**_

_Whatever...Now, what to say to Naruto-kun. _She pondered in thought. Sakura could hear the Kyuubi snort in sarcasm.

**Why not Uchiha instead? He's the "hottest" guy in your class, and he's the most "powerful" as well.**

Sakura began to glare at the floor. _Because he's an obnoxious, rude, cocky brat, I don't like guys like him, despite looks..._

_**But you've ignored Naruto for a long while, spending time with that other blond everyday, you forgot about him altogether when you made even more friends, kid, I sense pain and sadness from him, I suggest we help him.**_

The green-eyed girl became curious. _Now why do __**you**__ want to help me, Kyuubi-__**chan. **_The inner demon in her growled at the suffix, she was never quite used to it. _**I sense a powerful and dark aura from the boy, more darker than my own, not evil, but just darkness. I believe it is also something familiar to me. I've felt it before in the past.**_

Naruto became annoyed by all the noise Sasuke's fangirls were making in the classroom. After all, he is the number one hot guy in the academy. The blond for some reason ranked 3rd, seeing as Neji Hyuugi beat him, even though he doesn't go to the academy. _Must be by stupid genin rank, _Naruto mused.

He got up and stood infront of Sasuke on top of the desk. Sasuke got annoyed and glared at Naruto. The blond gave a glare back, but less enthusiasm. Sakura looked at Naruto in concern. _Hey, what's going on? Did the stupid Uchiha do something to make Naruto mad? __**I don't know, don't care, but the kid looks like a cute fox, heh, I kind of like it when he gets mad. **__Oh, shut up furball._

Sasuke had enough of the glaring showdown and decided to speak. "What do you want loser?" Naruto gave a bored look and responded in a calm and cool voice. "I don't see how you attract females with that little duck butt on the back of your head." He gave a smug grin. The raven-haired boy deepened his glare at the blond. He then gave an arrogant smirk. "Why loser?" He let his glare cool down and looked at Naruto with cold eyes. "Jealous?" He expected Naruto to get into a fit and scream, but instead became surprised at his calm attitude. Naruto went back to his seat leaving a last few words to the Uchiha. "I don't really care, but your little banshee club is getting annoying with squirming, I know your annoyed with them too, and besides, screaming banshees really aren't my type." He gave a foxy grin.

Sasuke's fangirls instantly glared at Naruto and got up to crack their knuckles. Sakura glared at the fangirls to make them sit back down. She then looked at Naruto with a concerned look again. She saw the apatheic look on his eyes. _Did I really ignore him? And for a long time? I'm sorry Naruto, I'll make it up to you, I promise._

Naruto put his head down in scrambled in his thoughts. He thought of what the Hokage said to him earlier today.

**Flashback: 1 hour earlier**

"Oji-san, what are you doing in front of the Academy?" Naruto was 1 foot away from the door. "I've got to find out what team they placed me on."

The old man had a serious face. "Naruto-kun, I suggest you not use your Geass to change your teamates, you must learn the path of the ninja, has no easy roads."

Naruto gave a small smile. "I know oji-san, I promise I won't use my Geass unless I'm in a life or death situation, or training. you know that."

Sarutobi nodded. "Just wanted to make sure."

**Present**

_I've got to stop giving out promises...I'm starting to feel the pressure in each one I make...ugh...I get headaches. _Naruto attempted to sleep, but became annoyed when Iruka finally came in to the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late guys, we had to re-check the teams." He stood in front of the class. "Okay, as you know all, you are now officially genin, today we are going to place you on teams, to start off your ninja teams.

He picked up a notebook and began to read. "Okay, Team 1..."

**Naruto's apartment**

"You know Hokage-sama, I don't mind of Naruto decides to live with me, after all, I am his god brother."

Sandaime looked around. "He probably wouldn't want your pity Kakashi-kun, he's told me numerous times he can handle harsh life." Kakashi picked up the same carton of milk Naruto drank earlier. He sweat dropped a the expiration date. "Even if he eats the same food and drinks expired milk?"

The Hokage gave a small chuckle. "I'll have to fix his nutrition, seeing as he only eats Ramen and drinks milk." Kakashi then pulled out an orange book. "Couldn't he just live in his REAL home, I mean, sensei's house is really REALLY much better than this, by a long chidori shot." He then flipped a page and began to pervertedly giggle.

The old man looked out the window. "The council overruled me and informed me to tell Naruto of his heritage when he's Chunin."

**Back at the Academy**

Naruto sat in the classroom, alone with Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their sensei to show up. _Out of all the people here, I get stuck with the teme and a former friend...I bet both of them don't even want to talk to me...well, Sasuke I know for a fact won't. _

He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, it was a nice and warm feeling. He looked behind him to see Sakura with a gentle smile. She spoke.

"Hey, it's been a while, how are you feeling?" She somewhat expected Naruto to yell or at least ignore her.

Naruto became frozen at the warmth her hug gave him. "I'm fine.."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you any sooner, I thought you made some more friends." She let go of him and stared face to face. "But it looks like I was wrong."

Naruto gave her a tiny grin and waved his hand. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

Sasuke got annoyed with the conversation and turned to the window. _Just where the hell is that stupid Jounin, these two are making me sick._

The door opened, revealing a gray-haired man that had a mask the covered half of his face and his left eye, reading an orange book. He gave a wave to the three children. "Sorry I'm late." He closed the book and placed it in his back pocket. "My first Impression of you 3...I dislike all of you." They all became confused. "Just kidding, let's all go to the roof."

**Roof top**

Kakashi stood in front of the 3. "Okay, let's have some introductions, please tell me, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and hobbies of course."

Sakura raised her hand. "How about you start sensei, since we really don't know you."

Kakashi gave a U eyed look indicating as if he's smiling. "Sure sure." He then gave an average look and began. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, dreams for the future,...I have lot's of hobbies."

Naruto and Sakura both sweat dropped. They both had the same thoughts, _Basically, we just learned his name._

The jounin ninja pointed and Naruto. "Okay, let's start with you first." _Maybe I can learn how he was treated in the past, for being born on the same day Kyuubi was sealed, and not to mention Sakura is next to him as well._

The boy in the orange jumpsuit lifted his head band a little. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like peaceful things and good friends, I dislike people who look down on me with distinct personalities, my goal...," He scratched the back of his head. "My goal is to become Happy."

Kakashi's open eye slightly winced at the goal, in pity he thought. _So he was treated badly, Naruto...for yours and my sake, especially for Yondaime-sensei, I will treat you right._

"I see..." He then looked at Sasuke. "Well, I suppose your next."

Sasuke cupped his hands in front of his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are a lot of things I dislike, I also don't really like anything, my goal is more of an ambition, to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, interested at his introduction. _Maybe I should use the geass to see who the teme wants to kill, but I only got one shot at him...darn I was actually going to prank him sometime, guess I'l have to wait until I develop the second eye. It's a good thing oji-san let me study other bloodlines, I'm pretty sure I can counter his Sharingan somehow._

Sakura snorted inwardly. _Either he's really trying to act cool to impress me or he's just a looney._

Kakashi crossed his arms and closed his eye. _I thought so, I might have to keep an eye on this one, Itachi must be taboo to him. _He lastly looked at Sakura. "Okay, miss, I believe your are last."

She fixed her throat and began her introduction. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like sweets and cherry blossoms, I dislike obnoxious people, my hobbies are reading, and I guess training, my goal for the future, to become a strong ninja and to..." Her faced turned red. "To marry a certain someone." She gave a quick glance to Naruto's direction.

Kakashi was curious. _Interesting, other than the fact that she carries the Kyuubi, she's interested in to becoming more of a ninja than love...despite the marriage goal. _He gave a sly look to Naruto. _You lucky dog, sensei attracted more girls than Sasuke, if only you'd lose that orange jumpsuit and wear the headband on your arm, you'll make Sasuke's fangirls turn into dust._

He clapped his hands. "Okay, good, now tomorrow we are going to do a little exercise."

Sakura arched her brows. "What kind of exercise sensei?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the rails. "Survival Training, not normal training, since your opponent is going to be me."

Sasuke looked annoyed. "We did enough survival training in the stupid academy."

The older nin chuckled. The Uchiha looked offended. "What's so funny?"

The Jounin responded with an evil look. "Out of the 27 graduates, 9 will be chosen as "real" genin, the rest will go back to the academy, this training is hard enough to have a failure rate of 66 percent."

Surprisingly enough, only Sasuke looked shocked. Kakashi looked at both Naruto and Sakura, _I'm guessing those two did a lot of researching, and I'm even more shocked that Naruto learned of it, and so far he hasn't used his geass Hokage-sama told me about._

He coughed to get their attention. "Alright, with that being said, bring all of your ninja tools and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw up."

Kakashi poofed away in smoke.

**End.**

**Whew, I thought I should make a longer chapter, seeing as the first one wasn't that long to me. I'll probably update again soon, just send those reviews folks!**

**Oh and no flaming accepted, but a little criticism now and then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Real Genin Test

Chapter 3

**Training field**

Sakura sighed. She was the first one to show up in the training field. She had her arms behind her back learning against a tree.

_Am I late? Early? Where is everyone?_

The Kyuubi decided to talk with her. **Funny, your sensei didn't even give you what time to show up, what a waste.**

_I know._

She eventually felt tired and began to close her eyes halfway.

"Morning Sakura-chan, yawn, how are you?" Naruto came with Sasuke trailing behind him. Sakura looked surprised. "Arrived at the same time?"

Sasuke gave a "hnn" and walked to another tree. He sat down looking at an opposte direction from the two.

The female genin gave a glare to the raven-haired boy. She spoke to Naruto in a voice quiet enough for only both of them can hear. "Why is he always like that?"

The blue eyed blond shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know, but he'll turn around eventually."

She nodded, confirming she understood.

"Hey guys, morning." Kakashi appeared with a backpack walking with left hand waving to the three.

Sakura and Naruto both yelled, "YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi waved the same hand in defense. "Sorry sorry, I got blocked by a black cat."

They both sweat-dropped. _Lame excuse._

The gray-haired jounin pulled out an alarm clock and placed it a top of a log. He pressed the middle button. "Ok, it's set to noon."

The trio of team 7 were puzzled. Kakashi then pulled out two small bells from his right pocket. "Here are two bells, your task is to grab them both from me before noon."

He then waved them high in the air in an attempt to mock the three. "Those who can't get a bell by noon don't eat the lunch I brought, plus you will get tied to one of those stumps and I will eat in front of you."

They all groaned. Sakura and Sasuke looked pale, while Naruto had an annoyed look. "So that's why you told us not to eat."

The girl puts both her hands to her stomach and groaned. _I even skipped Dinner last night, that jerk._

The jounin ignored the 3 and continued instructing them. "You need to get only one bell, and since theres 3 of you, one of you are bound to be tied up."

He waved the bells infront of his face. "Also, the person that fails, will be sent back to the academy."

They all became nervous. Their sensei put the bells in his fist. "You can even use shurikens, you won't get any sucess if you don't have the intent to kill."

Sakura was about to speak but stopped herself in time. _He won't be in danger, he's a jounin, theres no one he can get killed by genins._

Kakashi revealed the bells from his hand. "Okay, begin!" The 3 swifted.

Naruto swept from branch to branch thinking. _This test is kind of fishy, I remember Iruka-sensei saying there are 3 man squads for genin. And it's always been that way since the creation of the village. No way their gonna change it now! Oji-san would of informed us anyway._

He saw Sakura under a bush looking a Kakashi thinking of a plan to get the bell. He stopped and layed beside her. "Psst, Sakura-chan?"

She nervously turned, but calmed when she saw the person next to her. "Naruto-kun?" She looked back at Kakashi to see if he spotted them, when she saw him pull out his book she paid attention back to the boy.

"What is it?"

"There's something fishy about this test."

She quirked her eyes. "The 3 man squad?"

Naruto was shocked. "You noticed too?"

She nodded. "We should try team work, think about it, we are all genin, he's a jounin, he can definitely kill us if he wanted to."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Okay, but what about Sasuke-teme?" He scratched his head. "Obviously the guy wants to go solo-

He punched his fist on his open hand, he had an idea. "I got it!" _I haven't used it all day, but I'm going to have to waste it on two people today. _He looked at Sakura curiously. _Maybe 3._

He stood up. "Wait here Sakura-chan." He disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sakura's eyes widened. _He just disappeared, not even in smoke like Iruka-sensei does sometimes!! Kyuubi wha-_

The inner demon interrupted her. _**I've seen that jutsu before, the flying thunder god technique. **_

_What is that?_

_**A jutsu created by the Yondaime, allowing the user to move at incredible speed in a yellow flash. I believe I should tell you that Naruto is his son.**_

Sakura became shocked and began to blush. _I guess that explains why he's so cute...and adorable. _She sighed dreamily. Kyuubi was about to do the same but hesitated, not wanting to show weakness to her human container..

**Other part of training field.**

_Hmm? A shadow clone, but how? And the flying thunder god jutsu?! Guess I wasted my one thousand years of pain on a clone. _Kakashi pulled out his book once more and flipped to a page. He still concentrated on his previous thoughts.

_He must of learned more from the forbidden scroll than I thought. _He closes the book back up and places it back in his back pocket. _But he did get tired from using it the second time, I guess that yellow flash nearby Sakura wasn't a light. He must of used those jutsu to stall me._

Kakashi noticed a few shurikens flying dead at him and stopped them with 3 fingers, unharmed.

Sakura was patiently waiting for Naruto to come back in the hiding spot. She heard several foot steps behind her. The girl turned and pulled out a kunai readied in her hands for defense. The person appeared to be a famaliar blond. Naruto panted. Sakura sighed in relief and relaxed. He looked at Sakura and smirked arrogantly. "I got a bell, your own your on now, so I'll watch you fail."

Her eyes blinked in confusion. _Ok, I'm glad he got a bell, but why is he...wait, Naruto-kun would never. _The female genin made a hand sign and said a word. "Release!"

"Naruto" disappeared from her view. She looked at her surroundings. _Why did you go back to sleep Kyuubi? I need company right now! Sensei definitely knows where I am now, after all he obviously set up that genjutsu to make me dislike Naruto._

**Middle part of training field**

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi, 10 feet away. "I'm not like the others, it's time for me to take force." He was arrogant like aways.

Kakashi was reading his book calmly, flipping a page. "Say that after you get a bell Sasuke-kun." He put the book back. They both stared at each other, daring the other for an attack.

Sasuke decided to start the first move and threw shurikens from his back pocket in a quick manner. Kakashi dodged them to the side. He spoke in a bored tone.

"Obvious attacks are pointless Sasuke."

He saw more knives being thrown to him, but as expectingly, he dodge them, this time using a teleportation jutsu, poofing in smoke.

The jounin slide backwards across the ground, on guard. He felt a presence behind him. The gray-haired man turned to grab an oncoming kick from the Uchiha.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration and attempted to punch him. Kakashi easily caught his face just before it made contact to his face.

The boy tried a last stunt and used his other leg to kick him. The man was surprised but used the arm holding his fist to block the second kick.

Sasuke saw an opportunity to grab a bell but confidently touched one of them with his finger. Kakashi's eye widened. _Crap._

He released the boy and they both slid back on the ground away from each other, keeping a safe distance. The jounin stared at Sasuke. _First Naruto uses two forbidden jutsu, now the number one rookie is showing me he is the number rookie. _His eye twitched in annoyance. _Next I suppose Sakura is going to outsmart me._

_**Stone Memorial**_

Naruto was looked around the area, scanning each tree and bush. He sighed in frustration. _Looks like the teme isn't even herem, and probably won't be here any time soon, probably fighting sensei head on._

He noticed a three lunch boxes next to the memorial stone. He grinned. _Well, looks like it's time for lunch._

**Back with Sasuke and Kakashi**

"Well,you are somewhat correct, you are different from the other two." Kakashi rolled his left eye after. _Not really, Sakura cancelled out my genjutsu, Naruto used 2 forbidden jutsu as a stall, and your just showing off taijutsu._

Sasuke began to make handseals. He held his breath and blew out a gigantic fireball. "FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Kakashi paled. _What?! A genin shouldn't be able to do that...then again, looking at Naruto._

The flamming ball engulfed him.

Sasuke gave a satisfied look. When the fire died down, he saw his teacher gone. He panicked. _He's gone._

He turned his head left. _Not at the side. _He jerked his head up. _Not above._

"Where?"

"Below you."

He froze.

A hand came out of the ground below him and grabbed his left foot. "Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu!."

Sasuke began to feel his body pulled down into the ground. His head remained on surface. He glared at the silver-haired man crouched in front of him.

Kakashi mused. "Let this be a lesson in ninjutsu I suppose, but hey, look on the bright side, your definitely heads above the others in this area.

He walked away calmly with Sasuke glaring down his back.

**Stone Memorial**

Naruto Clapped his hands together. "Time to eat."

"Not so fast."

The boy pretended to look frightened. "S-Sensei!"

Kakashi sat on top of the memorial stone. "For shame Naruto."

Naruto turned around to meet direct eye contact with Kakashi. His left eye turned red with a winged-like symbol. "Can you do me a favor sensei?"

Kakashi's right eye had a red ring around it. "Sure."

The boy smirked and gave a command. "You will give me both bells."

"Certainly." He tossed Naruto the bells.

Sakura came back with Sasuke, who was grunting about asking for female assistance.

Kakashi shook his head and the red ring around his right eye disappeared. He looked at his squad and saw Naruto tied up to the stump and the other two holding bells.

He looked surprised. "What the hell is going on?" _What happened? The last thing I remembered was that Naruto was about to eat the lunch and I looked at...CRAP! Damn it, he must of used the Geass, he got me!_

The man looked calmly at Naruto, who was tied up. _Then again, he sacrificed himself for his teammates. A bright boy indeed. Sensei would be proud of you._

He cleared his throat. "Well, I've never really said this to any of my past teams before, you guys...passed."

Naruto smirked. Sasuke and Sakura both gasped.

Sakura spoke up. "So the test was really about teamwork?"

Kakashi gave a "huh" and looked at Sakura. "How did you know that Sakura?" He scratched the back of his head. "You didn't really work with the others."

Sasuke, finally realizing how they passed spoke. "So the dobe giving up both bells to me and her made all of us pass?"

The older man nodded. "Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abadon their teammates are lower than scum." "A ninja must see neath the underneath."

He walked over to the memorial stone. "A ninja life is always risky, be prepared for the roads that will lie ahead of you all."

He had a solemn look in his eyes. "My best friend was killed in action, his name was carved into this stone, and is honored as a hero."

The genin felt pity in their hearts, even Sasuke.

**End.**

**Next Chapter is going to be a time skip to the chunin arc. Adios!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chunin Exam?

Chapter 4

Naruto and the gang did some pretty intesively boring missions while starting off with a ton of D-ranks. Catching a cat a couple of times, doing yard work, everyone was sick of it. Even Kakashi, in fact, he **almost **became bored of Icha Icha Violence, **almost. **Eventually Sakura complained about the "too easy" missions and demanded a C-rank. The Hokage chuckled at her annoyance and gave them an innocent C-rank. He gave Naruto a talk about not using his Geass for a month. It turns out they were guarding a boring old man named Tazuna, who was actually hunted by Zabuza, an S-rank Criminal from the hidden rain vilage. As well as other hunters, he needed good money. A rich man called Gatou wanted to make sure Tazuna was dead, so he could make more money. Kakashi realized the mission was now turned into an A-rank, or maybe higher. He even fought Zabuza himself, but didn't finish him off since a masked hunter nin showed up to finish the job. But despite that, his team still willingly continued. They stayed at Tazuna's house and practiced a chakra tree-walking exercise. They met a boy named Inari that didn't believe they could defeat Haku. Eventually he gained hope back after hangin with Naruto. Naruto and Sakura made a new friend named Haku while exhausted from the tree-walking exercise, only Sakura did perfect, Sasuke was about the same level. Zabuza showed up for a showdown with Kakashi the next day, and the masked huntern nin was left to fight Sasuke and Sakura, to which they were losing, but Sasuke activated his Sharingan, revealing 2 commas. Naruto showed up and helped Sasuke and Sakura, apparently Haku "killed" Sasuke, causing Sakura to go into a rage and use the Kyuubi's chakra to find out the hunter nin's identity, Haku by punching "her."

Haku sensed an enormous amount of Chakra directed at Zabuza and fled. She was hit by Kakashi's Lighting Blade jutsu, and fell dead. Gatou appeared with an army of paid hunters telling Zabuza he had no use for him and Haku anymore. Half of his army and Gatou himself died after, by Zabuza. Naruto and Kakashi scared the rest using multi shadow clone jutsu. Naruto decided to tell Sasuke and Sakura about his Geass and Sasuke scoffed arrogantly about how pathetic it was, while Sakura was amazed. They all said their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family the next morning and left back to the Leaf Village. And now we start our story with our favorite blond.

**Morning, Naruto's apartment**

The blond, twelve year old boy ran down the hall way from his apartment very quickly in a new outfit. After he came back he had a chat with the Sandaime about fixing up his wardrobe. Now the boy wears a black T-shirt with the leaf swirl in the color red on the center of the shirt. He wears the same pants as the jounins, such as Kakashi and his head band was wrapped around his left arm. He ran down his block until he saw his two teamates in a nearby fencing area. Naruto sped up to them.

"Hey,morning guys!"

Sakura smiled. "Good Morning Naruto-kun, I like your new clothes." **Pfft, the other one made him look like a target...a hot target. **_Enough._

Sasuke grunted, which meant a hello. Naruto leaned his back against the fenced and looked at the sky in awe. "It's a nice day."

**3 hours later**

"Hello team, I'm sorry I'm late, but it seemed I was lost on the road of life."

Naruto snorted at his sensei's excuse. Sakura sweatdropped while Sasuke glared.

Kakashi raised an arm in the air to get them focused. "Okay, let's start today's mission."

**Evening (Sorry if I make scenes short lately, I'm going manga-wise)**

Kakashi was satisfied for today. Team 7's team work was flawless, well, if Sasuke doesn't argue with Naruto about who's better, it is anyway.

Team 7 was having a nice conversation, Naruto and Sakura, about ninja ranks. Sasuke looked as if he didn't care. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his favorite book. He noticed a bird call in the sky. The teacher looked up to see a bird flying near them, making a familiar call to him. The gray-haired man closed his book and looked at the team.

"Okay guys, that's it for today, I have to go submit this mission report." He vanished in smoke.

Sasuke scoffed and left his two team mates behind. Naruto sighed. "Looks like the only people in this team that get along are us, huh Sakura-chan?"

The girl nodded in agreement. "He's really distant, but he'll turn around I guess, wanna train together?"

Naruto gave a "yes" and sensed a presence behind him. He saw a square, decorated "rock."

Sakura went beside Naruto to examine the object. The "square" lifted like a box revealing Konohamaru and two other children, a boy with glasses and an orange-haired girl.

The glasses boy introduced himself in a boring tone. "I'm Udon." The girl spun around. "I'm Moegi!"

The blond's eyes twitched. "Konohamaru?" He noticed familiar looking googles on the small child's head. "My old googles when I was still a student?"

He put his arms behind his head. "So, what do you need today squirt?"

Konohamaru answered, "If your free today, wanna play ninja with us?"

Naruto snorted. "Sorry, not today, me and Sakura-chan are training, right?" He looked at his teammate with pleading eyes, telling her 'to agree with him'.

The young boy noticed Sakura. "Who's this boss, your girlfriend?" Both the teammates turned a slight red. Naruto answered. "Nah, we aren't like that..." _I don't even know if I like her that away, or even if she likes me. _Sakura was inwardly disappointed, but did not show it on the outside. _After all the time I've ignored him, I'm not surprised, but it's fine for now. __**We should win his heart later kit. **__I don't know..._

She decided to answer Konohamaru's offer and gave a smile. "A ninja playing ninja, that's kind of silly, but we can play today." She looked back at Naruto with a 'please' look.

The blond sighed. "Fine." _I have nothing else to do anyway, stupid oji-san made me stop eating ramen._

All 3 of the children "yayed" and ran down the alley. "Let's practice tracking down ninjas, it's like hide and go seek."

Naruto grinned tiredly and looked at Sakura. "Well, I guess we are it." He held and her hand to began chasing the three. She giggled at the excitement.

**Meeting room in Hokage Tower**

"Thanks for the reports everyone."

Iruka read the last one and placed his stack down on a table. Kakasi stood across from him. Iruka started a conversation.

"So, how is Naruto, doing well with his teammates?"

Kakashi slightly looked nervous and answered, "Well..he's doing fine, he and Sasuke appear to alreadly developed a friendly rivalry."

Iruka smiled in joy. "Those two, even on a team they still go at it." He laughed and stacked some papers. "So how is Sakura?"

"She is doing well, but only progress with Naruto in the "team cooperation" category."

The scarred chunin looked curious. "So I guess Sasuke doesn't like her?"

Kakashi put his hand to his chin. "Well, about Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry, you could say he ignores her, but talks to her sometimes, he just focuses his attention directly at Naruto."

**Back at the fenced alley way**

The two genin lost track of Konohamaru's squad and stopped to rest. They both heard a scream nearby and rushed to the noise.

Naruto ran ahead and saw a blond girl with 4 pony tails with a giant fan behind her back and a boy covered in make up with a giant wrapped out puppet behind him, grabbing Konoharmu by the scarf.

He spoke in a threatning and scary voice. "Let go of him." He released killing intent in the air, scary, but not as Zabuza's, thats who he learned it from by feeling the fear himself.

The make up boy dropped the boy nervously and cooled down. "So you are a leaf genin?"

The blond boy grinned evilly. "Yeah." Sakura noticed the symbol on the make up male's head band. "So you are a Sand Genin?"

Naruto covered his left eye. "Sakura stay behind me." The girl willingly did so without question.

Just as Naruto was about to uncover his eye, a blue blur passed by and appeared between him and the make up boy.

**Assembly**

"Now, you've all been assembled here for one reason." The pipe on the Sandaime's mouth blew a smoke out. "The Chunin exams start in a week." Everyone gasped and whispered.

He smiled and moved the pipe to the side. "Any nominees?"

**Now back to Team 7**

"Heh, Sasuke, I could've handeled this."

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Yeah, keep thinking that."

Naruto grinned. "No thanks, I plan on making realities here pal."

The blond girl closed her eyes in annoyance. "Hmph, I'm not involed in this Kankuro."

Sasuke decided to speak. "So, what are two doing in the village?"

The blond girl blushed. _He's kind of cute_

**Back with Assembly**

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage with two other jounin, Asuma and Kurenai.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate, Team Seven, for the exam Hokage-sama." Iruka's eyes widened.

The black haired woman with red swirly eyes spoke next. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate Team Eight for the chunin exam."

The other male jounin spoke next. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Team Ten for the chunin exam."

"Hold on a second!" All the jounins and the third hokage looked at him.

"What is it Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

The chunin teacher had a concerned look. "Please let me have a word Hokage-sama, I may be speaking out of place but, all these teams nominated, they were all rookie genin from the academy, are they even ready?!"

Kakashi answered Iruka, "I became a Chunin 6 years younger than Naruto."

Iruka reasoned back. "But he's different from you Kakashi, are you guys trying to crush these kids?" He looked at the Sandaime. "The chunin exam is just next..."

Kakashi gave a sadistic look. "They are always complaining about the missions, some painful experience might be beneficial to them, so crushing them would be fun."

The chunin screamed in shock. "WHAT?!"

The silver-haired man returned to his boring stare. "That was a joke Iruka, I can understand your feelings, but, they are MY students now, you should have no concern."

Iruka sweatingly glared back.

**The Genin**

Kankuro twiched his hand like a crab claw. "Grr, just another guy annoys the crap out of me."

Sasuke who was also annoyed with the other genin replied, "Get lost."

Konohamaru and his friends hid behind Naruto and Sakura in fear.

The girl patted his head and whispered a motherly tone, "It's okay, just all just stay behind there."

Kankuro grabbed the puppet from his back. The blond girl beside him placed her hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing, don't use Karasu!" He replied, "Don't bother me Temari."

"Kankuro, stop it now." A new voice was heard. Team 7 looked at a nearby tree.

A red haired boy with a gourd behind his back appeared upside down, hanging from the branch. He looked as if he was always emotionless. He glared at Kankuro.

"You're an embarassment to our village."

Naruto was unfazed by his voiced and analyzes the newcomer. _Wow, this guy's just as sneaky as Kakashi-sensei, he's a genin too?._

Sakura heard Kyuubi wake up. _Hey, I sense a strong chakra from this guy, know it? _**Oh, it's just Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon, nothing threatning, but too bad the same can't be said for his host, kid looks like he never sleeps. **_Yeah, he does look kind of creepy, he's probably killed someone before._

"Losing a fight at the leaf village, how sad." The boy still hanged upside down.

The make up boy panicked. "Listen Gaara, they started it an-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened with a cold scare that scared Konohamaru's squad.

"Yes, I'm sorry brother."

The red head turned his attention to Team Seven. "I apologize for my stupid brother's actions." He thought, _And to think that blond kid had such strong intent, I sense a dangerous chakra about him, _He looked at Sakura, _ as well as the girl next to him._

He vanished in a wave of Sand and appeared between his two siblings. "It seems we came too early, sorry, but we can't play around, let's go you two." He turned his back.

"Wait." He turned to the sound of the voice. Sakura glared at the sand trio. "You guys maybe allies but, it's forbidden for ninjas to enter each other's villages, state your purpose, we may not let you go."

Temari smirked and pulled out a piece of paper to show in front of Sakura. "You all do know that the chunin exams start next week right?"

She and Kankuro both followed Gaara who was already walking. "We came to take it here."

"Wait." They turned to see Sasuke arrogantly standing.

"What's your name?"

Temari blushed and pointed to herself. "Me?"

"No, the one with the gourd."

The red head turned. "Gaara of the Desert, you and the blond?"

Naruto answered for them. "Uzumaki Naruto," he points his head to Sakura, "and Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke was angered he had to go last, but did so anyway. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara turned back. "See you at the exam." The sand trio walked away.

Sasuke smirked. "Well this is getting interesting."

Unknown to them, 3 more ninja were spying on all of them. The one in the middle with a masked face talked. "We should beware the Uchiha, the guy with the gourd, and that blond brat...he seems liked a huge threat to Orochimaru-sama."

The other two nodded.

**Next Morning**

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto waved at his fellow teammate.

She waved back. "Hi Naruto-kun, it's kind of early don't you think."

He nodded. "Wanna go get so some ramen?"

She sighed. "Fine, but you've got to stop eating to much ramen, it's unhealthy."

"Don't worry," the blond grinned, "I get free ramen everytime I ask for some."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Geass?" The boy nodded proudly.

They both walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in front of them. The cyclops man waved good morning.

"Hey guys, I've got a suddent message for today, let's talk it over ramen, your treat Naruto." He gave a wink to attempt Naruto to get angry.

Instead, he was disappointed to see his student wink back at him. Kakashi groaned. _He must of obviously used Geass on the poor old man and his daughter..._

**Time skip, while they are eating**

Kakashi put his finger to his chin. "Sorry guys, this is sudden but, I nominated you guys for the chunin exam next week."

All three of his squad perked their ears at the word "chunin." Their sensei pulled out three pieces of small paper and handed one to each member.

"Here are your applications, though this is a nomination, whether to take the exam is up to you, turn those papers in room 301 tomorrow if you wish to take the exam."

He made a hand sign and poofed in smoke.

Naruto was bored throughout the entire ordeal. "You guys ready for the exam?" Sakura ans Sasuke said nothing.

He got off his stool with his teammates tagging along and waved at the old shop owner. "See you two." The old man and his daughter waved back, with red rings disappearing from their eyes, pretty soon they are gonig to wonder what happened.

The blond decided to explain the process of the exam, based on his knowledge from Sandaime. "Even if one of you quit, the other two can't take the exam, it has to be taken by the entire squad."

Sakura looked up in determination. "I'll take the exam." _I have you right? I'm pretty good at my skills. __**Looks like we're going to half to train kit, to match up to Naruto's level, I can sense he's trained every day of his life.**_

Sasuke nodded in agreement with the girl. "I'm not afraid of a stupid exam, I can handle it, but can you dobe?"

Naruto smirked. "Maybe not, I might have to cry in your lap, Sasuke-_chan_." The Uchiha growled while Haruno laughed.

**The Next day**

Team Seven arrived at the chunin entrance. They went inside to hear a commotion. A boy wearing a bluish green jumpsuit with Bushy eyebrows was thrown into the crowd.

Two arrogant people were in front of him. The one with spikey hair spoke, "Your too little to take an exam."

The bushy boy's female teammate pleadingly begged. "Please, just let us through."

She was kicked in the face. "Listen girl, this is our "kindness," we've failed the exam three times now, you new guys out here might possibly die."

Everyone was nervous at his words. "I agree but, let us through anyway." They all turned their attention to the Uchiha.

"We're going to the third floor, so remove that pathetic genjutsu."

One of two smirked. "So you noticed kid."

Sakura frowned. "Hey Sasuke, I was about to-"

The boy shrugged. "Sorry, habit I guess."

She 'hmphed' and looked away.

The spikey guy smiled. "All you did was SEE THROUGH." He made an attempt to kick Sasuke, who was also kicking back, but was stopped by two hands.

The bushy eye browed boy from before stopped the two.

Sakura thought, _Wow, he's fast. _**I don't sense any chakra with this kid, be careful kit, he seems dangerous.**

Sasuke was annoyed. _How did he block both our kicks, did he use chakra?_

"Lee you idiot, what happened to the plan, you just drew attention now." A boy with dread locks spoke.

Lee, the name of the bushy bow, held his fist in happiness, he turned red and walked in front of Sakura.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee, it is nice to meet you...Sakura right?"

She nodded hesitantly. _I'm not going to ask how he knows my name, Kyuubi, DO SOMETHING. _The inner demon snorted, **Not my problem, just hide behind Naru-chan.**

Lee grinned. "Please go out with me, I will protect you with my life!" He gave a thumbs up sign and his teeth flashed.

Sakura sweat dropped nervously and hid beind Naruto. "Sorry, the offer is flattering, but I already have someone in mind," she wrapped her arms around the blond.

Naruto blushed.

Lee looked down in defeat. The boy with the dreadlocks smirked and turned to look at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, what's both of your names?"

Naruto went in front of Sasuke, motioning that he will speak since he hasn't said anything yet.

"Sorry, I'm sure we'll see each other again, sides, you should give yours first, like your team mate." His left eye activated Geass when he said that.

The boy answered obediently. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, of the Hyuugi clan." Naruto smiled in satisfcation and nodded. "Now leave to your business."

Neji turned his back and motioned his teammates to follow him. "Let's go Lee, Tenten."

The two followed him without question.

Sakura both held Sasuke's and Naruto's hands. "Let's go you two, don't wanna be late."

They all stopped when they saw Lee appearing in front of them once more.

"Please fight me, Uchiha Sasuke." They all went into a seperate room.

Sasuke questioned, "Right now?" Lee nodded and went into a taijutsu stance.

"I want to test my skills againts, the survivor of the Uchiha clan, plus," he blushed and looked at Sakura and winked.

She whimpered and hid behind Naruto again. Lee blew many kisses to attack her, but unfortunate to him, Naruto blew them away with a wind jutsu.

Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you!" The boy smiled. "Anytime Sakura-chan."

Lee had anime tears. "You, two are blossoming a youthful romance, I can not take such a wonderful thing!" He sniffed.

The two turned red.

Sasuke had enough. "So you want to learn about clan?" He too went into a ready stance. "Let's go."

Naruto walked between them. "You had enough fun for one day teme."

His left eye turned red with a winged symbol flapping. "Please don't start unnecessary fights."

Lee bowed down. "Yes, I am very sorry." Naruto smirked. "Now go back to your team."

The bushy browed boy nodded and sped away.

The Uchiha crossed his arms. "Show off."

Naruto grinned back at him. "I hope you enjoyed the show, it's off now."

Sasuke scoffed at his comeback.

Sakura pulled both of them by the arms. "Okay, enough, let's go." She began dragging them with "Sakura-chan that hurts!" and "Let go of me!" from the two boys.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5: The Forest Of Death

Chapter 5

Team 7 stared down at all the menacing "genin" in front of them within the written exam room. Sakura sweated nervously. _They look so strong._

Naruto turned to see a frightened teammate. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I got a plan." She looked curious. Naruto continued, "I want to have a little chat with ojii-san, so he probably wants to check up on that seal, let's go."

The 12 year-old girl blinked her eyes. "But, what about the test?!" The blond grinned.

"I'll just shadow clone us and Geass our instructor, he won't know what'll hit him." He walked away from the crowd to find the instructor. Sakura sighed and stood next to Sasuke, who was glomped by Ino.

"Get off of me!" The Uchiha struggled in the death grip. The pale blond girl replied in an affectionate tone. "But Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" Sakura's eyes began to glare in annoyance. Ino noticed the look and began to think Sakura was jealous, so she tightened the hug on Sasuke and smirked at Sakura in confidence.

The pink-haired girl looked bored and turned away ignoring Ino's surprised look. One of Ino's teammates grumbled. Shikamaru is his name. He grumbled about how "troublesome" the test was going to be. A fat boy named Chouji next to him was eating chips.

Naruto came back and looked at Sakura with mischievous eyes. "The plan's all set, let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at everyone being busy having conversations, he made a nod and held her hand. He made a hand sign and two clones of them poofed out of nowhere. She nodded as he activated a teleportation jutsu, they both poofed away. A gray-haired "genin" went up to the group. "You rookies look a little lost, how about some help."

**Hokage's office**

Old man Sarutobi began signing papers. He complained about this job's paperwork and stress listening to the council. He heard a poof and saw both Naruto and Sakura. He gasped in surprised and the papers he signed fell from his desk. "Wha…What are you two doing here?!" He had both of his hands behind his head in panic. "You're supposed to be taking your exam!!"

Naruto grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Relax Ojii-san, you should've looked in your crystal ball, I made two clones to take our places, we just came here for a couple of questions."

The Hokage sighed and calmly sat back down. "What would you like to know Sakura?" The blond looked puzzled. "Why her?" The old man smirked. "Ladies first." The boy twitched.

Sakura twiddled her fingers. "To be honest, I don't know, try Naruto; it was his idea after all." Sarutobi looked back in the boy. "Okay, you?"

Naruto folded his arms. "I want to know something about my past, why did people pick on me if they know Sakura is the container." The old man looked serious. "Looks like I should tell you that part."

The child grinned. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to use Geass." Now it was the old man's turn to twitch.

"Okay, everyone thinks YOU are the container Naruto, because of the whisker marks, those are actually seals made by your father to contain your hidden powers."

Sakura was concerned. "But why?"

"He needed an excuse for the appearance of them."

Naruto understood and nodded. "So what kinds of powers are inside me?" The old man began.

"Your right side of the face, contains your "chakra arm," that allows you to grab anything with power." (Kind of like Nero's devil bringer arm from Devil May Cry 4) As he was expecting, the child was confused. The grown man pulled out a brick in front of the table.

"Concentrate a great amount of chakra in your right arm, enough to cover at least half of it." Naruto did so and his right arm began to glow brightly. Sakura was amazed and watched the scene happening in front of her eyes. The old man smiled, "Now, I want you to grab the brick as fast as you possibly can and slam into the ground." Naruto jerked his arm forward and grabbed the brick, he smashed it down to the ground and it made a huge crater, he was in awe of the destructive power. Sakura was even more amazed at the display of power.

The Sandaime tilted his head to the side. "You should practice it on different things, just to get a feel of more power it can generate." Naruto nodded excitingly. "Now what about my left face?"

"I think Jiraiya should tell you that when the time comes." Naruto's eyes widened at the name. He and Sakura both exclaimed.

"Jiraiya, the legendary toad Sannin?!" The old man nodded. "He taught your father after all, it's time he teaches you , which is probably very soon, so get back to your exam before Ibiki finds out you two are missing." They both nodded and Naruto picked her up, they both poofed. Sarutobi sighed, "He's getting just like you Minato, just hope he doesn't get too carried away."

**Written exam room**

The instructor and also the Interrogation expert started collecting exam papers. He heard a poof and looked up to see familiar genin. "Shouldn't you two be at the forest of death?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Wait, we're done?" He looked around the room and saw no presence. Sakura spoke, "And we are already starting the next part?" The older man nodded and pointed to the window. "Hokage-sama told me of your story and I understand, so just get to the forest, and I think it already began, so just meet up with your teammate."

They both poofed. "Interesting kids these days."

**Forest Of Death**

"About time you morons got here!" Sasuke was shaking his head off and walked in a circle. "We've got the Earth scroll, so now we need the heaven scroll; basically we fight other teams for the other scroll."

Naruto hand his hand under his chin. "And how do we know you're the REAL Sasuke?"

The Uchiha male scoffed. "I know about your stupid Geass, you can even use it on me if you want."

Naruto shrugged. "Good enough for me." Sakura shook her head.

**Central Forest Tower**

"So Hokage-sama, there's been a rumor of a suspicious genin in the exam." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"How so Kakashi-kun."

"Anko had an interesting encounter; the "kid" can stretch his tongue." The old man's eyes widened.

"It can't be….Orochimaru!"

A man in a green jumpsuit stood firmly. "But we can't just cancel the exam Hokage-sama, my youthful student must pass, I will take care of the san-"

"Gai, you couldn't even handle Orochimaru even if he were a child." The man sulked.

"Curse you and your hip comment eternal rival."

Asuma smoked a cigarette. "I suggest we keep ANBU on high alert Hokage-sama."

"No, not until we get definite proof he's hear, that genin with the stretching tongue, we will have to interrogate, after all he might be just a regular genin with a unique, yet disturbing ability."

"And what if he attacks our fellow genin." Kakashi had his book down.

"That's what the whole point of the forest exam is, attack the other team to gain their scroll, for now it's normal, we'll just have to wait until he does something serious."

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Ergh, none of these freaking teams have our scroll." Naruto and team 7 were jumping from tree branches to others.

"Maybe I have what you want." The trio turned to the voice. Sasuke looked freaked out. "That's the same crazy genin that gave Anko her kunai back with his tongue."

Naruto glared. "I suppose you want to fight for our scroll, or do you have another motive."

Sakura was in her thoughts. _Kyuubi-chan, are you there?_

_**Yes child, I sense an evil chakra from this person, and his experience is very high, his chakra signature seems familiar.**_

_We can't even fight to his level can we?_

_**We can take him but….he looks like he has a way to block me out from you, just let the two boys handle this one.**_

_Fine..._

The three suddenly sense a thriller in the air, a cold wind rushing through them.

Sakura trembled a bit. _What is this?_

_**Killing intent, he's trying to scare the crap out of you guys to weaken your senses**_

Naruto was unfazed by the air and charged to the "genin." He started to run. The blond looked back at his teammates. "I got this one guys, just stay back."

The odd looking man that looks like a woman made several hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. Smoke arose, revealing a large snake. Naruto ran on through.

_If I can jump high enough on the snake I can Geass this freak, sorry, but I have to rush through this exam to meet Jiraiya-sama._

He successfully concentrated chakra to his feet, using logic from the tree training exercise from Kakashi, and made a chakra jump a top the snake. Unfortunately the enemy looked at Naruto's eyes. The boy smirked and his left eye turned into Geass. "Give us your scroll and leave."

The stranger did so. "Yes, of course." The man threw the scroll to Sasuke and disappeared in mud.

He reappeared with his eyes glowing back to normal and bit Sasuke on the neck, "You can't control me for long brat!" He then vanished. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto growled. His right eye began to feel a weird sensation; he felt chakra building up to it. He clutched his hands on his heads in pain. Sakura caught him before he fell. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?!"

"I.think…….I've activated the second stage of Geass…"

"Oh, congrats then."

"WHAT, THAT'S IT, CONGRATS, I'M IN PAIN HERE!!"

Sasuke was screaming in pain was well.

**Somewhere else in the forest**

"Grr, that insolent brat, he has GEASS?!"

A gray haired man nodded. "And it appears he's the only one Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smirked. "It's a shame he wasted it on me, but too bad the command he made wasn't strong enough to keep me going, it's a good thing my will is strong, he's still a threat if he completes his development."

Kabuto smirked as well. "I've set the sound trio to spy over them and murder all of them, minus Sasuke."

"Ku ku ku, excellent."

**Back with Naruto**

Sasuke fell unconscious and Naruto decided to sleep with Sakura guarding them. They slept in a cave with Sakura sitting on a rock outside.

_This looks like a good time to meditate my chakra._

_**Kit, keep your guard up, I sense trouble.**_

Sakura twitched. _Why is it that I only get your chakra, and not your senses?_

_**You'll get them soon, as soon as you are up to the level I expect in chakra control you will.**_

She sighed and began to look around the area. Unknown to her, Rock Lee was scouting around the area for threats. She looked to see a group of new genin in front of her. A boy with a mummy mask, another boy glaring, and a girl standing emotionlessly.

"Wake up the Uchiha and Uzumaki." The boy with the mask was getting eager.

Sakura stood and gave a glare; she focused chakra for killing intent. The sound trio felt the intent and the girl began to shake. _Thanks Kyuubi-chan_

**Anytime kit.**

The boy with spiky hair charged to her. "We disabled your traps girly, I'm not scared of you, you're NOTHING!" He waved out his hand and blasted a huge air wave. It didn't affect Sakura at all.

"Zaku, stand down, analyze your opponent before you strike." The mummy mask looked at her with his left eye.

Sakura went into a taijutsu stance. "Let's go, I'll take you bastards and the bitch down."

Zaku began to rush her again with the girl following his suit. "Fine, if my tactic doesn't work, I'll just have you wind spin you, you little bitch, let's go Kin!"

The pink-haired genin smirked and was ready for his attack. A green blur out of nowhere strikes Zaku and Kin to the ground. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Sakura instantly recognized the blur. "Lee-san?"

He paused have gave back a thumps up sign. "Hello my beautiful Sakura-san, I am protecting your youth with my own!"

She sweat dropped. _He still wants me after I rejected him…_

_**At least he took care of those idiots, I can tell you don't feel like fighting, you want to meditate more.**_

The masked boy glared at the two. "You fools still have yet to feel my wrath."

"What wrath?" A voice was heard upon the trees. Neji and Teten have arrived.

"You certainly took your sweet time Lee."

The bushy eyed boy grinned sheepishly.

The masked genin picked up his teammates. "You're lucky I'm outnumbered now, but we'll be back, next time we won't run from the likes of you." He quickly sped away from the group.

Neji and Teten came down from the tree. Neji had his arms crossed. "Alright Lee, enough fooling around we've got both scrolls," he turned to Team 7, "see you guys later."

They left.

**The end**

**Sorry about the late delay guys, my computer crashed, so I bought a new harddrive and I have Vista now, still trying to get used to the applications on here.**


	6. Chapter 6:Preliminaries

Chapter 5

The Rookie Nine successfully all passed the forest of death exam. We now start our story with the next part of the Chunin exam. The Hokage smiled gently at the group of genin in front of him. He noticed Naruto's group passed. _As expected of you Naruto-kun, I hope you didn't abuse Geass. _Speaking of the child, he specifically looked at the old man with a serious gaze. Sarutobi quickly raised an eye. He quickly went back to his serious mood and began to speak with the genin.

"Congratulations to all for passing the second test, but it has come to my attention twenty-one of you actually made it this far."

A random boy raised his hand. "So what does that mean?"

The old man solemnly answered. "We're going to have to split the numbers, for this next part, this computer." He then relaxed his eyes. "Now, the entire point of this "Chuunin exam" is quite simple, to promote a friendly alliance among other countries, to raise the level of our fellow shinobi, so don't be confused by the true meaning. "

Each of the genin gave a blank stare. The Sandaime continued on, "A replacement for war among the allied countries across the land."

Tenten questioned, "But what does that mean?"

The old village leader had his head down. "If you could go back in time, you'd see the current allies were former enemies, who both fought against each other over who would rule."

"In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that the countries chose for battle, that is the true origins of this Chuunin exam."

"Now your jounin instructors will inform you more information later, for now, I'll leave you with your next instructor."

A poof of smoked appeared beside the Sandaime. A sickly man kneeled down beside him and coughed.

"I'll go ahead and start the next part, Hokage-sama." The old man nodded in approval. "Go ahead Hayate-san."

The man named Hayate stood up in front of the genin. "Hello everyone, I am Hayate, now we will start our preliminary exam, an exam that matches all of you up with a random opponent, you beat them, you advance to the next round, simple as that."

Naruto decided to question the man. "And how many in total are expected to pass to the finals?"

He coughed and answered, "We will decide on how many of you are left, since there are a lot of you here, the rules state we must have this preliminary." Hayate then pointed to a screen behind him.

"That computer contains all of your names and will begin matching up contestants for the first round, so everyone be prepared; it's going to be pretty random."

A familiar gray haired genin raised his hand. "I, Yakushi Kabuto, will go ahead and quit this exam, my body can't take any more hits, so I'll save myself from embarrassment and leave, take care everyone." He left the room. The jounins minus the sound one began to look at Kabuto in suspicion.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You should quit as well, that mark…"

Sasuke coldly replied, "Shut up, I don't need to quit, I want to prove myself, I am truly an avenger."

The girl glared at him. _What a stubborn pest, I hope he loses his match. __**Agreed kit.**_ She then noticed Naruto standing in silence looking around the room. She saw a look of neutrality in his eyes. Naruto looked back at her, blue orbs calmly staring. "I might have to use it again in this part; I've got to try out the second eye." She nodded.

"But don't use it too much, you'll lose it." He smirked. "I'll be fine." They both looked back at the computer.

Anko whispered into the Sandaime's ears. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha has the curse mark, what should we do?"

Kakashi joined in the silent conversation. "If it acts up, then I'll stop him, he's my responsibility."

The screen began cycling through names on the top and the bottom; it eventually stopped to the first match:

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Vs**_

_**Akado Yoroi**_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's opponent. _This guy is Kabuto's teammate; don't really know much about him, careful teme._

Hayate coughed. "Both contestants please move to the middle of the room, everyone else go up the upper level."

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke. "Don't use the Sharingan." Sasuke was surprised, and then smirked back. "So you know about it?"

With the boring gaze on Kakashi's face, he answered. "If the curse seal acts up, I'll jump in and stop the match, got it?" The jounin poofed by side Naruto and Sakura on the upper level.

The Uchiha avenger instantly paled and grabbed his own neck. _What the hell can this thing do?! I've never even used it, and Kakashi says he'll stop me if it activates. How dangerous is this stupid mark?!_

The sound jounin smirked. _You've got no choice Sasuke-kun, Yoroi's ability is the worst for you, ku ku ku._

A genin with a masked that covered half his face minus both his eyes jumped in front of Sasuke. He had an outfit similar to Kabuto's.

He placed his hands to form a hand sign. His right arm began to glow molding chakra. Yoroi's left arm threw a couple of shurikens at Sasuke.

The young boy tiredly pulled out a Kunai and deflected the oncoming objects. He felt a pain on his neck and fell to the ground. _This mark….it's generating more chakra for me; it's trying to make me use Chakra dammit!_

He looked up to see more Shurikens coming on to him. Sasuke dodged quickly but saw Yoroi about to punch him. The Uchiha did a side roll to avoid the blow. Coming up with a quick tactic, Sasuke nailed his kunai to the ground and trip his opponent. In an instant his opponent's arm was wrapped by his legs.

Naruto cheered, thinking Sasuke won the match. Sakura looked away in annoyance and 'hmphed'

Sasuke began to pant. Yoroi glared and managed to grab Sasuke's collar while still being wrapped. The Uchiha paled and felt his chakra being drained while being grabbed. _My strength…., no my chakra...I feel like I'm losing it all…_

The taller genin grinned and punched Sasuke's face. Before the Uchiha fell, he grabbed his face.

"Hehe, looks like you figured out my trick, too bad you don't have enough from what I'm stealing to break out of it."

The sound jounin grinned evilly. _Yes that's it, release the power of the seal, you've no choice Sasuke-kun!_

Sasuke found the strength to kick his opponent off of him. He panted heavily. _I can't use any close combat against this guy, I can feel more chakra building up as I lose it, but it feels different from my ordinary chakra…looks like. _Yoroi began charging at him. Sasuke stood and a purple aura formed around him, with marks appearing all over his body. Everyone's eyes widened. Kakashi was about to jump down, but felt himself being pulled back by the Sandaime's hand. He turned. The Sandaime sternly said, "Wait."

The Uchiha felt memories pour over him, the memory of losing his clan, all because he was too weak, he even heard a voice. _**Your weak, pathetic, you couldn't save your clan because of those traits, you want power right? Then I'll give you power, take down anyone in your path, prove yourself, you are no weak, ANYMORE!**_

He smirked and caught his opponents on coming kick. He then kicked Yoroi's face, lifting him up in the air and jumped after him.

Rock Lee looked carefully at the tactic. _This is….!!_

Gai looked troubled. _What?!_

Sasuke smiled evilly as he was behind Yoroi. "I'll admit, I borrowed this part of the move, but from here on, it's my original attack, LIONS BARRAGE!"

As the cursed chakra and the marks began to die down, Sasuke gave the first kick on Yoroi's stomach. Another strike from the other leg hit him; he began a fury of kicks until they both reached the ground. Yoroi was knocked out from a finally kick to the stomach. Sasuke fell on the opposite side of him. All the jounin's and the Hokage's eyes widened in surprise. _He deactivated the curse seal?!_

Hayate went over to the fallen Yoroi and placed his hand on his forehead. He looked at everyone and smirked. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Team seven, minus Kakashi both smiled. Speaking of the sensei, he jumped beside Sasuke while reading his favorite book. "Well done."

Sasuke gave a "tch." Kakashi studied over his student. _Before the Lion Barrage, I wonder how he managed to copy that move from Lee, they've never even fought._

The Uchiha prodigy glanced at Lee. _I've managed to spy on you a couple of times before this exam even started, so I managed to copy that move a bit, thanks Lee._

Lee gave Sasuke a worried look. _I wonder how he copied that part of the move, I don't remember fighting him._

Anko calmed. "That's surprising, stopping the curse with his own will."

The Sandaime said nothing. The sound Jounin began to lick his lips. _Excellent Sasuke-kun._

"Take him to the infirmary immediately." Hayate called in a stretcher for both contestants.

**The End, sorry folks no Geass this chappy**

**I'll move on to Sakura's and Naruto's fights in the next chapters, the stories going to focus on those two anyway, as well as Sasuke.**


	7. Chapter 7:Sakura vs Ino

Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the really long update guys, School was sooo troublesome, without any (more lol) delay, here's Chappy 6.**_

Sakura and Ino stared down at each other. Both wore the Konoha head bands on their foreheads. The screen projected their names earlier, and the crowd from above watched them both.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. _I know she can win, but she'll most likely hold back since Ino is her friend, I just hope she resolves to fight her seriously as a Shinobi._

He crossed his arms. Kakashi did the same and leaned back against the wall. The blond looked back at his teacher.

"Oh?" He grinned. "Not reading as usual I see." The Jounin looked as if he smirked under his mask.

"This should be a good match Naruto; I'd like to see how Sakura fairs in this one."

Quickly, the two girls began charging at each other, starting the fight. They both threw a punch, to which both individuals caught. Sakura frowned while Ino smirked. Unfortunately, she doesn't know about Sakura's Foxy secret. The girls backed off and resumed stances. Kyuubi decided to interrupt the fight.

_**Stop holding back, you know you can take her**_

_I can't, she's my best friend, I…_

_**In a real battle, your enemy is not your friend, I know this is a hard choice on you kit, but there are some things in life that you have to do, and frankly, this is one of them**_

…_I don't want to hurt her Kyuubi-neechan._

In her cage, the beast perked her ears. A smile formed around her lips at the new title of their relationship.

_**Just knock her out quick then, as safely as possible**_

_Okay…_

The genin blinked to see Ino's shuriken heading her direction. Immediately, Sakura countered the object with her own shuriken.

_I wanna play around a little bit. _She heard the Kyuubi sigh. _**Fine, but don't take too long.**_

Ino charged and began throwing a barrage of punches with Sakura swiping each fist. The pale blond growled at each miss. Sakura smirked and kicked Ino away from her. Her rival panted and she stared.

"You know," Sakura stated with her hand under her chain, "Being a kunoichi isn't about looks and growing hair." _**What are you doing? **_Kyuubi questioned.

_Testing her maturity._

She saw Ino glaring at her. Shikamaru and Chouji had the same thoughts, _Oh man, Ino better not lose it._

Ino placed the kunai on the beginning of her pony tail hair. The crowd became shocked when she sliced off the hair. Shikamaru's eyes widened. _Shit, she snapped!!_

The blond girl began yelling, "I DON'T NEED THIS!" She began forming a hand sign. Sakura instantly recognized the technique. She felt herself chuckle. _She's so fake_

Asuma almost dropped his cigarette. _No, dammit Ino, don't let your anger get the better of you!_

Both of Ino's ring and pinky fingers crouched together with her thumbs touching each other.

Chouji dropped his chips. "Why?" Shikamaru gripped his hands on the top rail. "Damn Ino, don't use Mind Transfer now."

Naruto observed Team 20 and smiled in amusement. _Well this is interesting._

"I can understand your desperation, somewhat..." Sakura spoke calmly.

Ino talked arrogantly. "Whatever, you're going down, now!"

_**Well kit, this is starting to get fun, move around, and avoid her jutsu, just to piss her off!**_

_Is she really that desperate, the only reason the mind transfer jutsu is good is for a combo with Shikamaru's shadow, and he's up there! _She gave a quick glance at the boy.

He yelled, "IDIOT, DON'T DO IT!"

Sakura started sprinting.

Ino shouted, "**Mind Transfer Justu!"**

Team 10 had their eyes pulled out of their sockets.

Everyone waited to see what would happen next, thinking Ino failed her jutsu.

Sakura grinned. "Sorry, you missed, it's over now."

_**Pfft, you're still not using my chakra yet.**_

_I don't need it._

She attempted to make a first step, but suddenly felt her feet stuck to the ground.

"Shit!"

_**Kit……..DAMN YOU!**_

Ino smirked. "Hehe, all I did was fake my ac-"

Sakura interrupted her, "I KNEW YOUR ACT WAS FAKE, INO-PIG!!" _I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT THAT_

She could her Kyuubi injuring herself. _**Didn't your freaking teacher say, expect the unexpected?!**_

_**Or something like that?!**_

_I never listen to him!! __**SIGH!**_

Her rival sweat-dropped, then scoffed. "Whatever, I still got you."

She pointed to the ground with her pieces of hair. "You see I use-"

"I KNOW HOW YOUR PLAN WORKS; I DIDN'T EXPECT **YOU **TO THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Ino growled at her. "Stop disrespecting me!" She formed the hand signs again.

The pink-haired girl let her eyes roll over. _Kyuubi-chan, please get us out._

_**Actually I have an idea, let her come in here, she can't take over your…OUR mind!**_

_Oh, right, how silly of me.._

"MIND TRANSFER JUSTU!"

Naruto broke out of his calm demeanor.

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kakashi placed his hand on his student's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura wouldn't let Ino take over her mind no matter what, besides, a certain someone in her wouldn't let that happen, now would it." He gave a wink.

The boy felt himself calm down and relaxed.

**Sakura's mindscape**

Ino curiously looked around in her new surroundings. It was similar to a sewer, and in front of her she saw a cage. She hesitantly walked up to it.

Her eyes grew bigger. "What the hell is this?"

"Welcome, pig."

She quickly looked behind her to see Sakura smiling.

"I-Impossible!" The pale blonde pointed her finger in protest.

"I'm supposed to take over your mind!"

The smile grew wider.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL CONSIOUS?!"

She felt a wave a chakra crept from the cage and quickly turned to it. A pair of glowing red eyes glared at her. Ino began to feel fear upon her and quickly sat down to shiver. "Wha…What's with your mind, Sakura?"

She heard another voice. _**Don't be scared kid, I'm no harm**_**. **A giant orange fox appeared from inside the cage. Ino instantly shook in more fear. "You….you're the…!"

The animal sighed. _**Yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko.**_

Ino turned back to Sakura, who had a frown, along with her head hung down. "Ino, I know you might hate me right now, but please, keep this a secret."

Sakura felt Ino hug her. "It's okay billboard brow, I don't care."

The pink haired genin had a puzzled look. "So you thought Naruto-kun…?"

"Yeah, but I don't hate him for it, neither did my family, but it doesn't matter who Kyuubi's in, that person will always be human."

Tears of joy were streaming down Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks, Ino."

**Back in reality**

Naruto felt impatient. "What's taking so long?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Who knows?" He pulled out the book. "But we both know the victor."

The boy's eye twitched. "So much for support."

Shikamaru was beside Naruto. "Troublesome, sorry, but your teammate's done for."

Naruto gave a fake response. "Yeah, I suppose."

The other genin lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. _Does he even care? _He studied Naruto's facial expression. _He's hiding something. But what?_

Shikamaru quickly turned his attention to Ino, whose body was moving. _Now what's she doing?!_

She raised her hand. "Proctor, I forfeit."

Everyone but Naruto and Kakashi, and Gaara was shocked.

Naruto jumped from where he was, and appeared in front of Ino.

Kakashi shook his head in shame; he knew what Naruto was going to do. _Sigh, first time you control her, first time it was a useless reason. Then again, it would be good to erase her memories._

Ino blinked in confusion. "Naruto what're-"

Both his eyes turned red with the flapping symbols. "Why did you forfeit?" He looked around the audience. "And whisper me the answer too."

She answered in an expected monotone voice. "I saw the Kyuubi in Sakura."

He nodded. Naruto felt Sakura's prescence behind him. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Please don't command her to erase her memories; I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"…Okay."

Asuma appeared and picked up Ino.

Naruto and Sakura walked up the stairs. "You know….you made me wasted my Geass."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Your loss."

**The End**

**Whew, it's been a while since I typed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one's going to be when Naruto meets Ero-sennin, I mean Jiraiya!**


	8. Chapter 8:End of Preliminaries

_**Wow folks, 2 new reviews and I'm already happy sappy! In fact, here's the "leaked" new chapter.**_

Chapter 8

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka!"

Both of the contestants' ears perked at their names being called.

Hatake put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Try not to use it on him." The boy grinned back in response. "I need to fight without it anyway." Sakura was sitting against the wall having a conversation with a certain furball.

_**Hmph, so he's fighting the mutt, not much of match kit.**_

_I know, but I still want to watch, maybe Naruto has a few tricks we've never seen._

_**Maybe so, since your sensei advised him not to use Geass, think he'll use his Chakra arm?**_

_I'd like to see more of what it can do._

The hood covered male laughed. "This is gonna be an easy match, right Akamaru?" The puppy in his coat barked in agreement. Naruto gave a smirk. "Don't judge a book by its cover Kiba."

As Inuzuka placed Akamaru beside him, he scoffed in response. "We've already seen what you can do in the academy Naruto; you're just lucky Iruka-sensei passed you." He expected the "dropout" to go into a charging rage. The blond just stood there still smirking. "Well, then I guess this match isn't worth your time dog boy." He waved his hand to Kiba, indicating for him to go ahead and attack. "I'll let you take the first shot, it's free, take me out before I _dobe_ you to death."

Kiba snarled. "Fine, but don't cry if you get hit, in fact, I won't even use Akamaru." His puppy whined. "Don't worry boy, this'll be over quick, he's way too easy for you."

"You know, reassuring yourself makes you pathetic Kiba."

He jerked his head back. "I'm not the one acting tough, baka."

The grin was still on Naruto's face. "This isn't tough, I'm amused."

Hayate coughed. "Begin!"

Kiba formed a hand-sign and crouched into position. "Beast Effect Ninpou, Quadruped Jutsu!"

His position was similar to a werewolf, and chakra surrounded him, along with sharp finger nails.

Naruto quirked his eye brow. "What's this?"

Kiba began, moving at top speed, only 3 feet away from Naruto. With no delay, the boy swiped his hand on his left face cheek, making his whispers on the side, disappear.

The majority of the crowd expected Kiba to knock Naruto to the ground. But instead, Naruto gripped Kiba's striking arm in an instant. The Geass user's left arm was cover in a blue aura, spreading killer intent.

Kakashi's opened eye widened. _It can't be, one of sensei's techniques? The Chakra arm?_

Sakura smiled. _I knew it._

The other teams were astonished.

_Troublesome, I didn't know he could have such an ability._

_Perfect timing, but by Destiny, the dropout will lose._

_YOSH! This is my new rival. Unexpected power!_

Kankarou winced. _Wow, what's with his arm?_

Kiba froze. "I-Impossible how did you…?" The blond cracked his neck to the side. "Don't underestimate me Kiba." He dropped the dog-like boy to the side. Inuzuka jumped back up into his position again.

"Whew, that could have been bad." Naruto pointed his normal arm to Akamaru. "Still think you won't need the mutt?"

His opponent glared. "You'll regret saying that." He charged along with the puppy. "Let's go boy!" Akamaru barked in return. Kiba gripped something in his hand. Naruto looked prepared and began to pull out a kunai to counter a shuriken he would expect from Kiba. He was surprised to see a small ball thrown at him. It exploded smoke.

_Shit, smokescreen, what a cheap ass. This would be a good time to use the other eye. _He put his kunai back and blinked his right eye, and when it opened, Geass was activated. _This one can read minds, what's on yours, you bastard?_

_Okay, now all Akamaru has to do, is sniff the dobe, and charge him when he comes out. That's when I'll make my move._

_Snort, basic strategy._

Naruto pulled out of the smoke screen, to see Akamaru come his direction, as expected. The boy grabbed the dog before he bit him and pulled both of them back into the smoke screen.

Kiba was puzzled. "Akamaru?" The smoke cleared. It revealed Akamaru happily wagging his tail next to an "unconscious" Naruto. He grinned. "Way to go boy!" The "Naruto" poofed into smoke.

Inuzuka gasped. "..W…What?"

He felt an arm wrapped around his neck. He barely turned to see a smirking Naruto behind him.

"You!"

"I substituted the instant I saw your dog, you're finished."

The Sandaime smiled. _Very impressive._

Naruto dropped his frowned and his right eye glowed once more. _He isn't really worried, what's he up to?_

_Good thing I made a quick clone when they both went into the smoke._

_Clone?!_

He felt a presence behind him and glanced back to see a Kiba clone ready to punch him.

Naruto instantly activated his left eye and gave a command. "Poof away."

The clone stopped in his tracks and nodded. Kiba was shocked to see his clone punch itself out of existence. "No way..!"

Kurenai and Asuma were both surprised.

_This is the drop out?_

_What the hell did you do to the kid Kakashi?_

Naruto then had his chakra arm in a killing position across Kiba's neck. "I suggest you surrender, in a real fight, you would have been dead."

The trapped boy sweated nervously. "…Fine, I surrender."

Hayate coughed and nodded. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura cheered from the stands. "Way to go Naruto!" Kakashi had his arms crossed; you could see a smile formed under his mask. _Well, now that they both won, it's time to check on Sasuke._

_**The End**_

_**Another chapter done, review, no flaming, wait for the next one ;D**_

_**Rinse and Repeat.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A bit of Training, and clash!

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long update, schools been a major drag, and it turns out I got a lot more reviews than I had anticipated, so without any further time wasted, here's chapter 9! BTW, I plan on skipping around in this chapter to speed up to the Neji battle.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Kakashi-sensei!" The Jounin turned to the sound of his student's voice. He closed his favorite orange book.

"Yes Naruto?" The blond genin looked anxious. Sakura was at home, doing who knows what. Sasuke was of course in a hospital bed in audible critical condition. Of course the high ranked shinobi figured he still had one student in stable health. Naruto asked a question.

"So, how is the team going to train now?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, seeing as you're the only pupil available right now, I did actually plan on training you….but…."

The young boy's eyes widened in excitement. "Come on, spill it sensei!"

He felt an arm placed on his left shoulder. Naruto turned to see a middle –aged man, with long white hair and old fashion like clothing. "Hey there Naruto-kun."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, looks like he's early, Naruto, meet your godfather, Jiraiya." He began to walk through the hallway to Sasuke's room. "He'll train you for the upcoming rounds, best of luck to you." He waved his hand.

Naruto looked at the other man thoroughly. "…Why?" He almost felt himself tear up; he tried to hold back his tears. He never knew that he had a god-father, why out of all times, the man had the decency to show up now. Jiraiya smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, the council presumed you dead after what happened that night." He glared at the ceiling. "Those damn elders came up with the theory that the jutsu the Yondaime used required an extra baby sacrifice, and they said you were it."

An emotion-less gaze casted upon the boy. "I understand…."

The elder man patted Naruto's back. "Come on, let's make up lost time, and you can tell me everything."

Naruto smiled in response. "Sure."

**Sakura's home**

Sakura fell on the bed, resting herself in place. She closed her eyes, contacting Kyuubi. Her vision of the room suddenly blurred, and then everything became black. An exactly copy of her appeared in front of herself, but with red eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, onee-san."

"Hey yourself, let's get started."

**Konoha Hot Springs**

Jiraiya nodded quickly. "So you know this much, and without the use of Geass as well." He placed both his arms on Naruto's shoulders.

"Looks like I'll teach you two jutsu I think you're ready for, I'll start with the easy one." He smiled proudly. "And if we have enough time, I can help you train in controlling your Geass more efficiently."

The old man's ears perked at the sound of women talking and going into the springs. He giggled perversely and ran off to peep. "I'll be back in a few to do research!"

Naruto sighed and gave himself a face palm.

**One month later, first round of the prelims**

The audience was all excited; the first match of the exam will now begin. Sakura and Ino were both watching Naruto worryingly, concerned for him. They quickly both realized what they were doing and looked away blushing. The girls quickly glared at each other in rivalry.

Genma raised his hand in front of him. "Alright, Begin!"

Both Neji and Naruto stared a showdown, with Neji smirking and Naruto glaring.

The opponent decided to start a conversation. "You look rather angry, was it something I did?

Naruto quickly gave an aura of intent that spiked the entire stadium. Almost everyone felt its murderous feeling. Neji slightly shivered and regained his composure.

Naruto responded, "You'll pay what you did to Hinata, you scum bag." Speaking of the girl, she gazed upon the blond boy with a small smile.

Veins appeared around Neji's upper face. He activated his bloodline, Byakugan. Naruto rolled his eyes and activated his Geass. Both his eyes turned red with flapping symbols. Neji raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What the hell is that?" He could see an enormous amount of chakra building up in Naruto's body with Byakugan's special ability. "Either way dead last, fate has determined your loss."

The younger genin gave a cold stare. "Fate is nothing but an excuse for cowards like you." His cold stare turned into a sadistic stare. "You may believe fate is on your side, but for what you did to your own blood relative, karma's gonna give you payback." He went into a stance. (Think of Goku's when he fought Vegeta from DBZ the first time)

_Your mind is full of strange thoughts Neji, you only seek redemption, and your belief of your definition of fate, is very strong._

_I've never seen a bloodline like that before, I figured the drop out didn't even come from a clan, I'll just find out after I finish the match. Just what clan is the fool from? And to think he used those eyes on Kiba, I figured it was to scare him._

"Over confidence will be your downfall, courtesy of karma of course."

Neji raised his eyes and glared. "Enough talk, time for me to end this!"

The Hyuuga began to strike Naruto with his gentle fist. To his surprise, Naruto was actually dodging every strike. Neji's eyes widened in panic to every miss. _He's fast! How can I hit him at this rate? It matches Lee's speed perfectly!_ He then calmed down and smirked evilly. Naruto saw the form of smile and quickly back-flipped away from his opponent.

"You know, I've heard back in the past your dream was to become Hokage." The blond heard as he landed on his feat. Neji grinned.

Naruto said nothing.

**Audience**

Sakura smiled. "So it seems his Geass allows him to predict like the Sharingan." Ino, who was next to her, became curious.

"What are you talking about forehead?"

"Nothing pig."

Ino quirked her eyebrows. Her eyes scanned Sakura. She looked different today; she seemed to look elder, and more _developed_. _What happened to you during the past month forehead?_

**Back in the arena**

Neji then began to frown. "Wake up; those that become Hokage are born into that fate." He then became grim. "The only destiny everyone has in common is death." The Hyuuga was hoping that would intimidate Naruto and make him angry enough to lose control. Unfortunately it did work, but not the way he wanted it too. He found himself being held by his shirt in Naruto's grip. Neji gasped in shock, not expecting Naruto to move so fast. A glare was planted on Naruto's face, a very deep one.

"Who do you think you are, fate's bitch?!" A loud punch was echoed throughout the entire stadium.

Naruto stood still with his head down. Neji was coughing up blood, Byakugan turned off. The blond looked up, red eyes glowing immensely. He then scratched his whisker marks and stretched out his arm, it glowed blue. The sadistic look appeared once again on Naruto. "I never planned to use the rest of my eye's abilities to you, you're not even worth it, _fate_will decide your pain, and so feel fortunate you get my father's beating on you." _Father? Must be where his bloodline originated. _ Neji regained his posture and activated Byakugan to observe Naruto's glowing arm.

"You….what jutsu is this?" He went into jyuken stance and began to charge at Naruto a second time. The Hyuuga attempted to strike him again, only to get the same result by missing every single hit. _How, is this guy, so damn fast?! It has to be his eyes, are they similar to the Sharingan?_

Naruto smirked in defiance. "How about you ask fate?" Neji growled and stroke again, thinking that Naruto speaking to him was being off guard. Sadly, Naruto's glowing left arm caught his two fingers.

The blond then used a strong push to send Neji back a few feet. The Hyuuga began to pant.

Naruto cracked his neck left and right and went into a running stance. Neji blinked an eye, to see Naruto in front of him throwing a punch. The older genin began to concentrate chakra around his body and spun a wave of it to send Naruto back flying. It formed a crater on the ground. As soon as he stopped spinning, he smirked, expecting the blond to receive injuries. But to his surprise, Naruto just stood still, smirking at him.

**Audience**

An older man that resembled Neji started in anticipation of the match.

_So the boy survived the Kaiten, such talent wasted on the branch house._

Ten-ten, next to him was shocked. She whispered, "No way, Naruto survived that?!"

Sakura smiled. Ino was also shocked. _How did Naruto get so strong?_

**Stadium**

"It's funny." Naruto spun his glowing arm slowly to warm it up. "I have a grudge against you, but you have none against me, and my grudge apparently, is somewhat your grudge."

He cracked his knuckles. "Why did you attack Hinata with murderous force?"

Neji immediately responded with a cold glare. "That's none of your concern."

"Tch, either way, I won't stand buy with little shits like you calling people losers for no reason."

Neji then closed his eyes and smiled darkly. "Fine, since you want to go that far, I'll tell you the story, of the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred."

**A long, and unnecessary (sorry guys) talk later**

"And this fight was your fate decided, for me to win, and for you to lose."

Now it was Naruto's turn to give a dark look. "You think you're special to fate just because you lost someone close to you?"

"I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your father, but that's no excuse to make it a special case to the world, deciding fate upon yourself!"

Neji placed his head-band back on, after revealing the cage bird seal. He glared at Naruto. "You can never understand or know anyone else to what it's like to be burdened by a symbol."

Naruto growled.

The Hyuuga felt his arms being held. He looked both left and right to see two Naruto clones holding him, and his feet were now under the clones' feet.

The blond genin opened his palm on the glowing arm, and it stopped glowing, with the whiskers reappearing on his face. A ball of chakra started to form around a top of the hand.

**Audience**

The Sandaime almost chocked on his smoking pipe.

_Sigh, Jiraiya, was it really necessary to teach Naruto-kun THAT jutsu? Student's these days._

**Stadium**

Naruto gave a deep breath. He looked at Neji with little remorse.

"You know what; this seems a bit unfair, even for you."

The trapped Hyuuga sighed in relief, thinking Naruto would dispel the clones and disarm the ball of chakra in his hand.

The clones disappeared. With Neji smugly smirking. "You fool; my Kaiten would easily deflect that little jutsu of yours.

Naruto smiled evilly. "We'll find out soon." He then ran in a flash, with the ball in hand, read to smash against Neji who was already in Kaiten.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**KAITEN FULL FORCE!"**

The two great jutsu's collided, with a big struggle. Then, the Kaiten became bigger, with the Rasengan becoming smaller. The crowd gasped, thinking that Neji was right. But an enormous explosion proved them wrong, with Neji flying upwards, spinning in the air. As the body was falling back to the ground, Naruto summoned a clone to catch the boy on its back.

The Chunin proctor held Naruto's arm in the air. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd cheered.

Naruto beamed in happiness. He looked at Sakura who was waving at him.

**End.**

**Next time, Sakura vs. Temari!**


End file.
